prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC39
Namida Kira! Ase ga Tara! Kekkonshiki wa Oosoudou!! (涙キラ！汗がタラ！結婚式は大騒動！！ lit. "Glittering Tears! Pouring Sweat! A Chaotic Wedding"), dubbed''' Patching It Up '''in the English dub, is the 39th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 39th episode of the Pretty Cure series. Summary The episode begins with Nagisa being late to the class. She came in, and teacher decided to overlook it this time. Shiho and Rina noticed, that the teaches is strange today, and she announces, that she is getting married, making everyone jawdrop and imagine sensei in wedding dress. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, Ryuichiro and Hidehiko are playing chess, and Hidehiko won. Then Shouko said, that the little prince (Porun) is suspicious,and guardian thought, that the girls must protect Porun well. Meanwhile, Porun was jumping on a bed and suddenly fell, reverting into his commune form. Later, at the lunch, everyone were worried will sensei quit after marriage, because her fiance is being transferred overseas. Nagisa and Honoka went to find it out, and Yoshimi-sensei said, that she will continue even after her marriage. Then principal and vice-principal came to congratulate her. Later, Nagisa and Honoka were standing if front of the class, and told, that sensei is not going anywhere. Then one student said, that they should make a gift to her because of the big day. Other student said, that it should be a handmade. Later, at Honoka's, Mipple and Mepple asked, what is wedding ceremony, and Nagisa said, that it's where the cake is and everyone eats. Honoka said, that it's a ceremony of eternal love, making Mipple and Mepple be lovey-dovey. Then Honoka said, that even if her parents are abroad and she has her grandma with Chuutaro, she still misses them. Then Nagisa saw a patched cussion, and thought about an idea of making a quilt like that. The next day, at school, students brought a lot of fabric, and Mayu from the art club came up with a design. 2 other student went to the library and found some books about quilting. Kyouko and Natsuko started impersonating Black and White again, even though in previous episode they didn't wanted anybody to know about that. They said, that they will take care of sewing. Then Yoshimi-sensei came, and they had to hide everything. Nagisa said, that they were learning samba dance, and the whole class started dancing, until sensei left. She said, that this was realy weird. Later, at home, Nagisa tried sewing, but she failed. Then her mom came, and teached to sew right. Then Nagisa asked, did she proposed to her father or he did, making her mom embarassed. Then Nagisa imagined her own wedding with senpai, and fell asleep. Later, when there was only one day, Nagisa sew her skirt to the quilt. The girls finished it in time, and while sensei was trying on her wedding dress, Ryuichiro was getting the champagne glasses up. Then he saw the Nagisa and Honoka walking by, and, when they putted the quilt, Mipple and Mepple sensed Seeds of Darkness, but Nagisa was soon distracted by seeing the huge wedding cake. But then Honoka told her truth, that the whole cake is fake and only the part couple slices the cake is real. Then Juna attacked. The girls transformed. They were fighting and tried getting him away from sensei's wedding. Juna said, that this has nothing to do with him, and that he is only interested in them and where the power of the stones is. The cures said, that this is important, because when 2 people fall in love they start a new happy life. Then he still said, that he doesn't care, and that the fate of all worlds is to be consumed by darkness. Black and White said, that they'll chage that fate. Meanwhile, sensei was getting married. She was worried but happy. Then Juna kicked Black and White. He said, that they can't do anything without the small one (Porun). Black and WHite used Marble Screw and chaced Juna away. Then Nagisa and Honoka remembered sensei's present. They met with the rest of the class and gave sensei a present, wrapping her and her new husband in it. Then she threw a bouquet. Kyouto-sensei almost caught it, but principal stopped him. It bumped from his head and Nagisa caught it. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Juna *Belzei Gertrude *Regine Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Kashiwada Mayu *Misumi Rie Gallery Yoshimi wedding.jpg|Yoshimi wedding Doin the Marble Screw in episode 39.jpg|Doing the Marble Screw in episode 39 Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes